


April is the Cruelest Month

by Brigdh



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Collection, First Time, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well. At least you're not bored, right?" Kenren says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April is the Cruelest Month

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stagesoflove challenge. Titles taken from T. S. Eliot's 'The Waste Land'.

**Kept Us Warm**. Attraction  
"There's a sakura-viewing party this afternoon," Tenpou says. "Are you going, Konzen?"

"Why?"

Sunlight flashes off Tenpou's glasses as he turns from the window, pools on his shoulders and in his hair. In its brightness, he's only a silhouette. "Well, I suppose to see people, to talk, to escape paperwork. Aren't you bored?"

"No. I meant, why have a party? The flowers aren't going anywhere."

Tenpou shrugs, looks out again. The trees bleed blossoms, but they always do.

Konzen realizes distantly that perhaps he's being rude, but he can't think of a reason to bother attending. "Maybe next time."

 

**A Little Life**. Romance.  
In Heaven, energy is wasted on romance, fashion, and endless circuitous politics; people with too much free time seeking diversions.

Tenpou and Kenren seem to enjoy it, though. Konzen wonders if it isn't some game between the two of them; if they flirt in front of him, with him, because they know he finds it annoying.

They seem genuine.

If it's a game, it's tag, a different quarry every season and nothing real ever caught. Still. Kenren grins like the sharp edge of a sword and Tenpou has the eyes of an idiot or a Buddha, watching everything.

It's... interesting.

 

**Stirring Dull Roots**. Passion.  
The paperwork from Konzen Douji's office slows to a trickle. Work time is spent chasing Goku, scolding Goku, feeding Goku, redoing forms Goku turned into airplanes or doodles. Konzen's annoyance reaches the Bosatsu, who only smiles.

Tenpou and Kenren have also become quite efficient at distracting Konzen. Hours are wasted like this: Tenpou above him and Kenren below, skin slick with sweat, or Konzen's own hand on his cock while the others meet beside him, or Kenren inside him and Tenpou's mouth on him, Konzen's hair loose across the pillows.

If Konzen has complaints about these, no one hears them.

 

**Breeding Lilacs**. Intimacy.  
"Nice day, isn't it?"

"They're all nice, Tenpou," Kenren says, adding sake to Konzen's cup even as Konzen covers it. Konzen shakes his hand, then discreetly licks the last droplets off; the bastard stares.

Tenpou plucks something deeply purple from the grass he's sprawled in and offers it to Konzen. "A flower for a souvenir." Konzen is fairly certain it's a weed, actually.

"It'll look better on you than me," Kenren says. "Besides, you wouldn't want to forget this picnic."

"It's the most pointless I've ever been on." Konzen accepts the flower nonetheless.

Tenpou smiles. "That's what makes it nice."

 

**April is the Cruelest Month**. Commitment.  
There's a bruise at the corner of Konzen's mouth; he feels it swelling. Tenpou glances at him. "May I?"

"Do what you want." The sounds of the army outside are very clear while Tenpou waits, staring, until Konzen snaps, "Yes. Yes, okay?"

Tenpou lifts a hand to touch the bruise, and then replaces fingers with mouth, kisses with his eyes open, watching Konzen. Konzen draws back but Kenren follows, grinning sidelong at Tenpou, ignoring the bruise for Konzen's mouth, slipping in his tongue.

"Well. At least you're not bored, right?" Kenren says.

Konzen snorts; the bruise burns from the smile.


End file.
